German destroyer Z3 Max Schultz
The German destroyer Z3 ''Max Schultz'' was a Type 1934 destroyer built for the German Kriegsmarine in the mid-1930s. She was named after Max Schultz who commanded the torpedo boat V69 and was killed in action in January 1917.[1] Shortly before the beginning of World War II, the ship accidentally rammed and sank a German torpedo boat. Max Schultz spent the following month under repair. In mid-February 1940, while proceeding into the North Sea to search for British fishing trawlers, one of her sisters, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z1_Leberecht_Maass Z1 Leberecht Maass], was bombed and sunk by a patrolling German bomber. While trying to rescue survivors, Max Schultz struck a British mine and sank with all hands. Design and description Max Schultz had an overall length of 119 meters (390 ft 5 in) and was 114 meters (374 ft 0 in) long at the waterline. The ship had a beam of 11.3 meters (37 ft 1 in), and a maximum draft of 4.23 meters (13 ft 11 in). She displaced 2,223 long tons (2,259 t) at standard load and 3,156 long tons (3,207 t) at deep load. The Wagner geared steam turbines were designed to produce 70,000 shaft horsepower (52,199 kW) which would propel the ship at 36 knots (67 km/h; 41 mph). Steam was provided to the turbines by six high-pressure Wagner boilers[2] with superheaters. Max Schultz carried a maximum of 752 metric tons (740 long tons) of fuel oil which was intended to give a range of 4,400 nautical miles (8,100 km; 5,100 mi) at 19 knots (35 km/h; 22 mph), but the ship proved top-heavy in service and 30% of the fuel had to be retained as ballast low in the ship.[3] The effective range proved to be only 1,530 nmi (2,830 km; 1,760 mi) at 19 knots (35 km/h; 22 mph).[4] The ship carried five 12.7 cm SK C/34 guns in single mounts with gun shields, two each superimposed, fore and aft. The fifth gun was carried on top of the rear deckhouse. Her anti-aircraft armament consisted of four 3.7 cm SK C/30 guns in two twin mounts abreast the rear funnel and six 2 cm C/30 guns in single mounts. The ship carried eight above-water 53.3-centimeter (21.0 in) torpedo tubes in two power-operated mounts.[2] Four depth charge throwers were mounted on the sides of the rear deckhouse and they were supplemented by six racks for individual depth charges on the sides of the stern. Enough depth charges were carried for either two or four patterns of 16 charges each.[5] Mine rails could be fitted on the rear deck that had a maximum capacity of 60 mines.[2] A system of passive hydrophones designated as 'GHG' (Gruppenhorchgerät) was fitted to detect submarines.[6] The crew numbered 10 officers and 315 men, plus an additional four officers and 19 enlisted men if serving as a flotilla flagship.[2] Service history The ship was ordered on 7 July 1934 and laid down at Deutsche Werke, Kiel, on 2 January 1935 as yard number K244. She was launched on 30 November 1935 and completed on 8 April 1937.[7] Korvettenkapitän Martin Balzer was appointed as her first captain. Max Schultz was assigned to the 1st Destroyer Division on 26 October 1937[1] and made a port visit to Ulvik, Norway in April 1938, together with her sisters [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z2_Georg_Thiele Z2 Georg Thiele] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z4_Richard_Beitzen Z4 Richard Beitzen]. Upon her return she was taken in hand by Deutsche Werke to have her bow rebuilt to reduce the amount of water that came over the bow in head seas. This increased her length by .3 meters (1 ft 0 in). The ship participated in the August Fleet Review and the following fleet exercise.[8] In December, Max Schultz, together with her sisters Leberecht Maass]], Georg Thiele, and Richard Beitzen, sailed to the area of Iceland to evaluate their seaworthiness in a North Atlantic winter with their new bows. On 23–24 March 1939, the ship was one of the destroyers that escorted Adolf Hitler aboard the pocket battleship [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_cruiser_Deutschland Deutschland] to occupy Memel.[1] She participated in the Spring fleet exercise in the western Mediterranean, as the flagship of Rear Admiral Günther Lütjens, and made several visits to Spanish and Moroccan ports in April and May.[9] Days before the outbreak of World War II, in the early morning hours of 27 August 1939, the destroyer accidentally collided with and sank the torpedo boat [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=German_torpedo_boat_Tiger_(1928)&action=edit&redlink=1 Tiger] near Bornholm. Two men were killed and six were wounded aboard the torpedo boat, while no one was injured aboard Max Schultz. The latter's bow was severely damaged and she had to be towed, stern-first, by Z2 Georg Thiele. Two tugboats arrived a half-hour later and took over the tow to Swinemünde at a speed of 4 knots (7.4 km/h; 4.6 mph). Max Schultz was under repair until late September and did not participate in the Polish Campaign.[10] She patrolled the Skagerrak to inspect neutral shipping for contraband goods during October. While returning from one such patrol on 28 October, one of the ship's turbines exploded, causing boiler room No. 1 to flood and knocking out the ship's power. Attempts to tow her failed, but the ship eventually managed to restore power and she sailed to Kiel for repairs.[1] Max Schultz, Beitzen and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z16_Friedrich_Eckoldt Z16 Friedrich Eckoldt] laid 110 magnetic mines in the Shipwash area, off Harwich, on 9/10 February 1940 that sank six ships of 28,496 gross register tons (GRT) and damaged another.[11] On 22 February, Max Schultz and five other destroyers, Z1 Leberecht Maass, Z4 Richard Beitzen, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z6_Theodor_Riedel Z6 Theodor Riedel], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z13_Erich_Koellner Z13 Erich Koellner] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z16_Friedrich_Eckoldt Z16 Friedrich Eckoldt], sailed for the Dogger Bank to intercept British fishing vessels in "Operation Wikinger". En route, the flotilla was erroneously attacked by a Heinkel He 111 bomber from Bomber Wing (Kampfgeschwader) 26. Leberecht Maass was hit by at least one bomb, lost steering, and broke in half, sinking with the loss of 280 of her crew. During the rescue effort, Max Schultz hit a mine and sank with the loss of her entire crew of 308. Hitler ordered a Court of Inquiry to be convened to investigate the cause of the losses and it concluded that both ships that been sunk by bombs from the He 111. The Kriegsmarine had failed to notify its destroyers that the Luftwaffe was making anti-shipping patrols at that time and had also failed to inform the Luftwaffe that its destroyers would be at sea.[12] Postwar evidence revealed that one or both ships struck a British minefield laid by the destroyers [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Ivanhoe_(D16) Ivanhoe] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Intrepid_(D10) Intrepid].[13] See also *List of shipwrecks in 1940 Notes #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z3_Max_Schultz#cite_ref-ks7_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z3_Max_Schultz#cite_ref-ks7_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z3_Max_Schultz#cite_ref-ks7_0-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z3_Max_Schultz#cite_ref-ks7_0-3 ''d] Koop and Schmolke, p. 79 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z3_Max_Schultz#cite_ref-g9_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z3_Max_Schultz#cite_ref-g9_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z3_Max_Schultz#cite_ref-g9_1-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_destroyer_Z3_Max_Schultz#cite_ref-g9_1-3 ''d] Gröner, p. 199 #'^' Whitley, p. 18 #'^' Koop and Schmolke, p. 26 #'^' Whitley, p. 215 #'^' Whitley, pp. 71–72 #'^' Whitley, p. 203 #'^' Whitley, pp. 79–80 #'^' Whitley, p. 81 #'^' Whitley, p. 82 #'^' Hervieux, pp. 113–14 #'^' Whitley, pp. 93–94 #'^' Rohwer, p. 15 References *Gröner, Erich (1990). German Warships: 1815–1945. Volume 1: Major Surface Warships. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 0-87021-790-9. *Hervieux, Pierre (1980). "German Destroyer Minelaying Operations Off the English Coast (1940–1941)". In Roberts, John. Warship. IV. Greenwich, England: Conway Maritime Press. ISBN 0-87021-979-0. *Koop, Gerhard; Schmolke, Klaus-Peter (2003). German Destroyers of World War II. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 1-59114-307-1. *Rohwer, Jürgen (2005). Chronology of the War at Sea 1939-1945: The Naval History of World War Two (Third Revised ed.). Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 1-59114-119-2. *Whitley, M. J. (1991). German Destroyers of World War Two. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 1-55750-302-8. External links *Zerstörer 1934 German Naval History website Category:Kriegsmarine Destroyers of WWII